Chris Sabin and the Thousand Year Wrestling Ring
by MysticTokioAngel
Summary: What do you get when you put a SuperCool Video Game into the hands of a wrestlingcrazed authoress? Easy. A Fanfic! No Flames.Ch.2 will be up soon. Rated T for Violence and random things.


**Paper Sabin: The Thousand Year Ring.**

**By: Chrissabinssexyangel. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo,TNA,Ring of Honor, or Any of the games/superstars in this story. I only own one character. But She'll appear in Ch.6. So you know this...I won't be typing it in later chapters. But i do own a copy of Paper Mario: Thousand Year Door. Oh, and the characters are the same, However...The Bosses will be TNA/ROH-Versions of who Mario really Fights. And picture all of this in either Anime or Video game format.

**Ex: Hooktail-Christopher Daniels in Dragon Form. But More Human-like.**

**And the partners will be TNA-Versions as well! **

**Goombella-Jay Lethal with a Archaeologist hat on.**

**Prologue: The Millenia Stones.**

_Once upon a time, there was a place known as Rubiana. The town thrived on the seven commuting towns. All of them connected to that one place by Land,Air,and Sea. All was peaceful for a time...Until the king became greedy and ruthless. He started taxing the poor people of the town so much, he had become nothing but a dark soul. And because of this, he started learning dark magic to control the people. He covered the sky in darkness...Until Seven brave heroes appeared to take down the evil king. Each of them had a special power within,and with that...They sealed him within the Thousand Year Ring, an enchanted Wrestling ring that was created over Ten years ago. And to keep him sealed...They sacrificed their powers to create the Millenia Stones. They were Stones that were shaped like the Letter "X" with a Star pattern in each. But only a certain number of stars in each of them. The Town is now known as Wrestlevania. And that is where our story takes place._

One morning, Chris Sabin received a letter from his friend Alex Shelley.

But before that, Here's what had happened.

You see, Shelley had gone to Wrestlevania for a Paparazzi Productions meeting with Kevin Nash and Austin Starr, but had stopped at a thrift store to try and find a new wristband before the meeting. But he caught sight of a strange,sparking box.

"Hey Dude, What is this thing?" Shelley asked.

"That is a box, containing a map and a special wristband that may lead you to some treasure! But I warn you...Only open the box on a Full Moon, Or else dark forces may find it..." Said the old man, his jagged teeth giving a crooked smile.

"I'll take it. Oh, and I'll also take this." Shelley said, putting the box and a Black Wristband on the counter.

"Five dollars, please..." The old man cackled.

"Here you go." Alex said and walked out.

But stupid Alex, forgetting what the old man had told him, opened the box and pulled out both items.

"This is a map? It's blank! I'll send it to Sabin. Maybe he can use it. And I'll send him this silly thing." He said and put both the map and Black Wristband with the X-division Symbol in a box and gave it to a nearby Parakoopa.

"Hey Parkarry! Send this to Sabin, and tell him it's from Alex Shelley."

"Can do! What does Sabin Look like?" Said Parkarry.

"He looks like this." Alex said and pulled out a picture of him and Sabin rocking out on New Years Eve.

"I'm out!" Parkarry said and flew off with the package in his mailbag. He flew over the water, leaving Shelley bored out of his mind.

"Oh man…I'm late!" He said and ran off.

When Parkarry reached Sabin's house, He knocked on the door.

And here we are now.

Sabin read the letter that said …

"Hey Sabin! It's me, Alex. Listen, I had bought this…but I didn't like it. So I sent it to you. Maybe you could make use of it! It's a Map…and some strange Wristband that came with it. So, Enjoy."

"What a nut." Sabin said with a laugh. He pulled out the map and the Wristband. He then walked to his closet and pulled out one of his vests that had the tigers on it, a Black and White Wrestling outfit, and his Black and White boots. After switching into his outfit, He put his jeans back on, and walked out to enjoy the day. But when the map hit the light, It revealed a small place that was outlined in a Reddish-color.

"What's this? Dude…what the heck did he send me?" he said and saw that there was some writing on it.

"_Take the Boat to Wrestlevania…and find Jay Lethal at the pier."_

Confused, he grabbed a backpack with some essentials: Game Boy Advance, Games, Charger, snacks, some water, some sodas, ect…Just only what he needed. He didn't like traveling with too much stuff. And with that, he was off.

On the way, he saw these small, Mushroom-like dudes called Goombas, Turtle-like guys called Koopas, and some other strange things. LAX appeared, But only Homicide and Hernandez then stopped him. Their skin was Green and Red…(Makes ya nostalgic for Paper Mario 1, Doesn't it?)

"What do you want, guys? I'm in a hurry." Sabin said with a slight frown.

"We can't let you pass, _esse_. " Said Hernandez.

"Not without the Permission of Konnan, that is. " Said Homicide.

"Really, I'm in a hurry. I need to get to Wrestlevania, and…"

"Well, If you are trying to get through, Meet us at Konnan's Castle. " Both of them said and ran off.

"Morons!" Sabin said with a hushed scream.

He jumped up and grabbed the ledge. After pulling himself up, he ran off towards a huge castle that was covered in Barbed Wire, Chain Link walls, and had vicious Guard Chomps around it...((In the Mario world, Chomps are the Dogs.))

He looked around and spotted a hole in the chains. Sabin tried to climb through, but it was only big enough for a Koopa or a Goomba to get in.

"Darn It!!!" Sabin yelled, startling the Chomps.

"**Bark Bark Bark! Bark Bark Bark!" **The chomps barked out and spotted our hero.

"Crap..I knew i shouldn't have woken them up!" He said and had his back to the chain fence.

The noise woke up Konnan, who came to the window and yelled "Hey Gringo! What are you doing on our turf?! This is only for members of LAX!"

"Konnan...You stupid idiot. Why won't you let me through!? I need to get to Wrestlevania so i can meet Jay Lethal!" Sabin yelled back.

"Hey! This Gringo needs to get to Wrestlevania! Hahaha! Well, We won't open the gate without a fight!" Konnan said and activated his rocket-powered Wheelchair. He then pushed a button that activated some rocket-launchers on the wheels.

((All battles will be contested with Paper Mario Rules. First person to lose all their Hit points, Loses. Items can be used unless no items are available. You know the rest.))

_Sabin's HP: 10_

_Atk: Depends on what attack_

_Def:1_

_Attacks (For now) : Super Kick, Super Kick Plus, Hesitation Dropkick _

_Konnan's HP: 15_

_Atk: 2_

_Def:1_

_Attacks: Rocket Blast, Mexican Missile, Spanish Curse_

_Homicide and Hernandez's HP: 8 Each_

_Atk: 1_

_Def:1_

_Attacks: Gringo Killer, Blackjack Beaters, Border Toss _

_**Battle Start!**_

Sabin started out with a Super Kick to Homicide, which took 1 Point of Damage.

Homicide used his Blackjack for 1 point,

Hernandez used his Gringo Killer attack for 1 Point.

Konnan used Mexican Rocket Launch, Sabin Blocked it.

_Sabin: 8_

_Konnan: 15_

_Homicide: 7_

_Hernandez: 8_

_**Sabin used "Frozen Flower". (Blue Fire Flower.)**_

_**Status: Frozen (All Three enemies for 2 turns)**_

Sabin used his Super Kick Plus which took 2 X-Points to use.

Homicide got blasted back to Hernandez and Konnan for 3 points of Damage each.

(We don't use Flower Points. We use X-Points.)

_Hernandez: 5 Points left_

_Homicide: 4 points Left_

_Konnan: 12 Points Left._

_**Sabin used "Cradle Shocker" (Looks like a Thunder Rage, but it's Crimson.)**_

_**Status: 4 Points of Damage to all enemies.**_

_Hernandez: 1 Point Left_

_Homicide: 0 Points left- Defeated (4 Star Points)_

_Konnan: 8 Points Left_

Hernandez unfroze after that move. So did Konnan.

"What happened to Homicide!?" Konnan exclaimed, looking at his friend, who was laying down with Anime-Swirly eyes.

"Well...Wouldn't you like to know?!" Sabin laughed with a smirk.

Hernandez used Gringo Killer for 2 points of damage.

Konnan used Rocket Blast for 2 Points.

_Sabin: 4_

_Konnan: 8_

_Hernandez: 1_

_**Sabin used "Healing Cookie"**_

_**Effect: Replenishes 5 Hit Points.**_

_Sabin: 9_

_Konnan: 8_

_Hernandez: 1_

Sabin attacked with a Hesitation Dropkick to Konnan for 3 Points of Damage.

Hernandez used "Border Toss" for 2 Points of Damage.

Konnan used "Spanish Curse" For 4 Points of Damage.

_Sabin: 3_

_Konnan: 5_

_Hernandez: 1_

_**Sabin used "Healing Cookie"**_

_**Replenish 5 Points.**_

Sabin used Super Kick on Konnan for 2 Points of Damage.

Hernandez used "Blackjack Beater", But Was Super-Blocked for 1 point of damage back to him.

_Sabin: 8_

_Konnan: 3_

_Hernandez: 0-Defeated (4 Star Points)_

"You Gringo! You Knocked out my friends!" Said Konnan, with a very angry tone. "I'm gonna get you so bad now! I'm gonna commit a 5150 on you!! "

"A what?" Said Sabin, Clearly confused.

"A Murder!" Yelled Konnan.

"Oh crap."

Konnan used "Spanish Curse" For 4 Points of Damage.

_Sabin: 4 Points_

_Konnan: 3 Points._

Sabin delivered a Hesitation Dropkick for 4 Points of Damage.

_Sabin: 4 Points_

_Konnan: 0 Points-Defeated (10 Star points)_

_Sabin Wins! 18 Star Points are Added to Star meter. If Sabin obtains 100, He goes up One level._

Sabin took the keys from Konnan, unlocked the door, and went in. He then went through the door and made it to the road to Wrestlevania. Meanwhile, Mage Traci was spotting what was going on and flew off to Robert Roode, who was dressed up like Grodus. (Jeez. And i thought he looked stupid now!)

"Master Roode!" Traci said as she ran in, her In-Ring outfit sparkling as she pulled her hood down and bowed before Robert. (And by In-Ring...I mean that Business suit she always wears.)

"Yes, Ms.Brooks? What information have you brought me? It had better be good." Said Roode.

"Yes..Chris Sabin is heading for Wrestlevania, and he has what we've been searching for!"

"The Wristband of Fate?!"he said, surprised.

"Yes. He may be looking for the Millenia "X" Stones!"

"The what?"

"The Millenia "X" Stones are enchanted stones that represent the "X-Division" You know, Their "No Limits" attitudes. They say that there's a Wrestling Ring underground that these stones hold back a dark creature...More destructive than Samoa Joe or Scott Steiner! If this creature gets loose...Then it may want to join with us for our goal of World Domination!" Explained Ms. Brooks.

"Mm...Maybe it's just a myth!" He roared.

"It isn't. I've seen it when i was doing Underground Training. It looks huge! Shall i show you, sire?"

"Why not. I'd like to see what all the commotion is all about." Roode said and took his Hover-Limo back to earth, while Ms. Brooks cast a Ghost-Through spell on both of them. They flew down to where she had seen it, and there it was.

It was shaped like the ring they use in TNA, But it was gold and had an incantation carved into it. And the ring posts were made of pure crystal! And in the floor, were Several "X" Shaped holes. He knelt down and tried to translate it.

"What does this say?"

"It says "_Emerge, spirit of the X-Division! Channel your energy through me and unlock the powers within!" _It's a spell to awaken the Dark spirit! But it also says..."Only works when all the stones have been collected." So we'll have to search for them as well. I'll do more research to decipher the mystery." Said Traci.

"Please do. I'm getting bored." Said Roode, flying back out as the spell was still active.

Meanwhile... Sabin had just arrived in Wrestlevania, and started to look for the port. After talking to some nearby toads, (Which are mushroom-headed people.. Look it up.) he stopped at a nearby shop.

The shopkeeper was a toad as well. He had green spots on his head, a clipboard in his hand, but looked like a tiny mushroom-dude!

"Hello! Welcome to the Wrestlevania General store! How can i help you?" it said.

"I'm looking for something called the "Healing Cookie." I had some, but i already ate them."Sabin said with a nervous laugh.

"Ah. Well, We have three versions. The Healing cookie,Healing cookie Plus,and Healing cookie Ultra!"

"What?!" Chris said with a confused look.

"I'll explain. Healing Cookie normal heals up to 5 Hit points. Healing Cookie plus restores Twenty, and Healing Cookie Ultra heals up to Fifty Hitpoints! Now, if you want X-point Restoratives, Then we have Enchanted flavored Water bottles! Strawberry restores 7, White Grape restores 15, and Black Cherry restores 30! But that one is rare. Now, i can hold items for you, and as you travel, I send them to each town. Now, Would you like to buy something while you're here?" The shopkeeper said.

"Why not. I'll take 2 Frozen Flowers, a Spite Mask, 3 Healing Cookies, and a Strawberry Water bottle. Oh, and I'll also take this thing...What is it? " Sabin asked, holding up an item that looked like a Shooting star and a Lightning bolt combined!

"That's the Lightning Shot. It attacks everyone, and causes Paralysis for 3 turns! Does not work on certain enemies."

"I'll take 2 of those." Sabin said and paid for his gear. It cost about 15.00 for all his items. (Which in Mario Currency, is about 20 Coins.)

After paying for his gear, and grabbing some lunch, he headed for the port. He got on the last boat to Rubiana, and within three days, he had arrived. The boat stopped at the Landing dock and dropped Anchor.

Outside the window, he spotted Jay Lethal being attacked by Austin Starr! He grabbed his gear and jumped straight onto the dock! He then ran through through the crowd, and delivered a Hesitation Dropkick right to Starr.

"You ok?" Sabin asked.

"Yeah...I was at the meeting with Starr,Shelley,Nash, and Sonjay Dutt...Until i saw this strange shadow fly into Austin, and he started to attack all of us! Then, i saw these guys wearing Robert Roode's markings come in and steal Shelley! Why would they need him?!" Lethal said, clearly confused.

"I don't know. But we'll find out. But where should we look?"

"There's supposed to be a professor here, maybe he could help!"

"What's his name?"

"His name is Jim Cornette."

"Isn't he our boss?"

"Yeah...But he's been looking at books about legends and stuff, so people call him "Professor Cornette" because of all the things he's been reading." Lethal laughed.

"I see. So, where can we find him?"

"He has a summer house around here...Darn it...where is it? I just saw it!"

Lethal wondered that for a while, until a familiar giant popped up. It was Kevin Nash! He looked out of breath, because he was breathing heavily, and his face was red.

"For once, I'm happy to see you, Sabin...Shelley's been captured...I couldn't stop Roode..."

"Roode? What's he doing here?" Asked Sabin.

"He said...(Whew) That Shelley was part of a bloodline that had the power to control the seven Millenia stones...but he denied it..." said Nash.

Lethal handed him a water bottle, in which he drained half of it!

"Thanks. I was running from Roode's "Roode-Nauts" because of what they tried to do to me!"

"What were they doing, man?" asked Sabin.

"They tried to hypnotize me into attacking him or anyone else who had information about the stones! Maybe i could help by taking you to Cornette...in return, you find 3 of them...and let me come with you."

"Mm...Well, Let's see...You tried to damage me to no end, destroy the X-division..."

"That's all water under the bridge, Sabin! Come on. Let me come with you as soon as you find Three Millenia stones! "

"Fine. But Jay's coming with me to help me find the 1st one. That ok?"

"That's fine with me. We just need to find Cornette." Said lethal.

"No problem. Follow me." said Nash.

So, the two men followed the giant all the way to Mr. Jim Cornette's summer home. It was big, beautiful, and luxurious! Everything that he needed was in there, and there he was, going over some paperwork to finalize the "Lockdown" pay-per-view.

"Ok...Let's see...Elevation X match between Rhino and AJ Styles, Last Rites match against Abyss and Sting, NWA Heavyweight title match against Samoa Joe and Christian Cage..."

Then there was a knock on his door. He went to the door, and there was Lethal and Sabin standing there, Sabin holding the wristband that Shelley gave him.

"Hello, gentlemen...How can i help you? Come on in."

They walked in and lethal said...

"Sir...Do you know anything about the Millenia stones?"

"Millenia Stones? I think I've heard about those things...but that's just a legend...Don't tell me that you've heard the story about the Thousand-Year Wrestling ring?"Jim said with a confused look.

"Well, no. You see, i got this wristband from Shelley, and it's got our marking on it." Sabin said, showing him the wristband with the red-colored "X" On it. "And with it, he also sent me this map that makes no sense whatsoever! "

"Wait...Let me see that..."

Sabin handed him the map and the wristband, and studied them closely. After about an hour of research, He realized...

"This is the Wristband of Fate, and This map has a magical attraction to the Ring! Sabin, put this on. I want to see what will happen!" said Mr. Cornette.

Sabin took off the wristband he had on his left arm, and put that one on in it's place. He tried to take it off...But could not.

"Hey! Get off me!" He said and tried to get it off.

"From what I've read, it won't come off until all the stones are collected. When the map has located one, the marking will change colors. Right now, It doesn't know where one is...So it's just normal crimson. We've got to go find the ring!" Said Jim, ready to go.

Everyone ran out and found a nearby Warp Tunnel. They stepped in, and were dragged underground to the Ruins of Rubiana! In the center of the fallen city, they saw an old wrestling ring that had crystal turnbuckles, a Golden canvas, and several X-Shaped holes in the floor.

"Wow. Did someone hide this so they could present it? Because only a king would give someone something as cool as this." Said Sabin who was walking into the ring, only to be caught by a magical force that levitated him up,covered him in a blinding white light,and changed the color of the "X" Marking on his wristband! It was no longer Crimson...It was White.

The map that Lethal was holding, shown a new place on it! It was called "Fortress of The Fallen Angel"! And above the image was a white-colored "X", symbolizing the Diamond Stone.

Sabin's grip on the magic was broken, causing him to be let down gently, but he fell on his butt.

"Ow... I think i saw Christopher Daniels a few seconds ago...but he had these weird wings..." Sabin said, rubbing where he just fell.

"I think you did...Because we saw it too when you were covered in that light...And it was Daniels. He's just become what his name means...A Fallen Angel. He's the one who holds the First Millenia Stone!" Said Lethal.

"Well, where does the map say to go?" Said Jim.

"It says...Follow the path east of Cook.E's house, and take the trail to "Floraville." After that, Find the two Winged Stones. You will need them to find Daniels. Slay the Angel to receive your reward, but be warned. He may try and absorb you."

"What the heck does that mean?!" Said Sabin, who had just gotten out of the ring.

"It means we must find the Winged Stones, go into the fortress, and kick Daniels' angelic butt!" Said Lethal, handing him back the map.

"So, Since you're coming with me, What's your attack?"

"The Lethal Injection. It's like a Super Moonsault, But more powerful. And my special ability is, I can tell you a little about what we see. I can even use this cool scanner to find out what the HP of our enemies are!" Said Jay, showing him the scanner.

"It looks like what the Ginyu Force used in Dragonball Z." Sabin said with a "Blah" expression.

"It looks like it, doesn't it? But i also imported information about every enemy we'll face! Thank god this thing has an USB Port and Downloader cord...And access to Wikipedia, I just look at them, it scans an image into the scanner, and it then looks them up."

"Cool. Anyway, We'd better get going. Aren't you going to come, Mr. Cornette?" Said Sabin.

"No, I'm gonna stay here and keep researching. But come back after you get the 1st stone, and we'll see what happens. You two better get going!"

"Ok. Whatever floats your boat." Said Lethal and Sabin, running out of the cave and back up top.

On the way, they stopped by Cook.E's house and saw that it was actually Gail Kim!

"Kim? What are you doing here?" Asked Lethal.

"Well, I work here! Cook.E is out visiting her brother, Mush.E. So I'm watching the kitchen for her until she gets back! So, can i try and make you guys something?

"Sure. What can you make out of this?" Sabin said, holding out a Frozen Flower.

"Hmm...Since i can't mix two ingredients yet, I can try and make you two a Healing Slushie, but if i had a Strawberry Water bottle, i could make a Healing Slushie Plus! But until i learn how to make it, I'll just make the original." Said Kim, taking the Frozen flower and Turning it into two Healing Slushies. But somehow, because of the way it was made, it never melted!

"What do you know? I wonder why they don't melt?" Said Sabin,taking a sip of his.

"It's because it was made out of an Attack Item. If combined with a Helping Item,. It will melt." Said Kim, reading a passage out of the cookbook.

"I see. Thanks,kim! We're heading out!" Said Lethal, giving her a hug.

"No problem! When you two come back, I should be able to mix two ingredients together for more powerful results!" She yelled out, waving them goodbye.

"Let's go!"

And with that, they were off in a flash. They ran towards the field in the middle of town that had 5 Warp Tunnels in the center.

After trying Three Warp tunnels, They have yet found the one that could take them to Floraville.

"Come on...One of these has got to lead to where we're going!" Said Sabin, banging his head up against the rim of one of the tunnels, only to get a red mark the size of his GBA-SP.

"Well, We're not going to find it if you keep hitting your head!"

"Shut up. I'm trying to think...Whoa!" Sabin said, falling backwards into one of the portals, only to land in a field of flowers.

"Dude! You ok?" Yelled Lethal.

"Yeah! But Come see this! I think i found it!"

Jay stepped into the portal, Only to see what Sabin saw...A beautiful field of flowers, but in the background, there stood a gigantic fortress, as big as the entire field. They started to run towards it, but got blasted back.

"The heck...?" Both men wondered.

"You cannot enter...Unless you have the Winged Stones of Light and Darkness!" Said one of the statues.

"Where can we find them?" Asked Sabin.

"In the Maze past Floraville, Answer the questions of the 5 Statues of Fate. Then Return to here and present the keys."

"Well, Let's grab the keys and get in! I mean, I don't want to be waiting here forever! Heck, i have a match at Lockdown to defend my title!"

"Umm...Let's just go." Said Lethal

On the path back, they stopped and saw an egg on the ground! Strange thing was, it was snoring! Both men looked around for a nest, but they couldn't find one. But then, Lethal tripped over it and woke it up! It was unlike anything they've seen!

_**Will our heroes find out what the egg is all about? Will they get the Winged Keys? Can they defeat the darkness within the castle?! Keep Watch on when the next chapter pops up!**_

_**Nekoyasha**_


End file.
